The present invention relates generally to sighting devices, and more particularly, to a missile sighting device for use with a man-portable missile.
Conventional man-portable missiles incorporate sighting mechanisms that are located outside the launch tubes. Consequently, aiming errors are present due to the inaccuracy of the sight alignment with the missile center axis or the center axis of its inertial guidance system.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a small arms and man-portable missile sight that permits the gunner to directly sight down the center of the missile axis, and which simplifies the optical alignment procedures during manufacture.